


Тебе я добровольно сдамся

by MusicalRainbow, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Джеймс не видит, что у него на руке — перчатка или часы, он только надеется, что доверился этому человеку не зря.





	Тебе я добровольно сдамся

Когда Старк входит, Барнс стоит на одном колене, готовый сопротивляться, но замирает. Он слышал шаги задолго до того, как кто-то подошёл к двери квартиры, которую он снимает. И только потому, что это были спокойные уверенные шаги одного человека, Барнс не скрылся до его прихода.

И, если уж быть честным перед самим собой, он устал. Устал скрываться, убегать, прятаться, таиться, выдавать себя за другого, быть в одиночестве. Поэтому, услышав подъезжающие тяжёлые внедорожники, а после — не грохот многих армейских ботинок, а лишь одинокий звук шагов, он решает остаться, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришёл к нему, и, возможно, принять решение, на которое раньше не был способен.

Рюкзак всегда у него под рукой, за спиной — ванная комната с выходом на соседнюю крышу. Она, конечно, под прицелом, но Барнс точно знает, где разместят огневые точки, и знает, куда нужно перекатиться, чтобы избежать первых пуль. Скорости реакции ему хватит. Он уверен, что его будут брать живым или мёртвым и, в принципе, преследователям всё равно, каким именно, но теперь Барнсу не всё равно.

Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу не всё равно.

После музея, в котором Зимний солдат узнал своё настоящее имя, он долго повторял его, смаковал каждый слог, сглатывал звуки вперемешку с болью, пока наконец не осознал — это имя не какого-то незнакомого человека, о жизни которого он прочитал в музее, а именно его.

Его зовут не Агент, не Зимний солдат, а Джеймс Барнс.

Поэтому он продолжает стоять на одном колене и наблюдать, как Тони Старк медленно входит в его квартиру и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь, кладёт ладонь на запястье левой руки. И Джеймс видит, как между пальцев пробивается голубоватый свет. Но Старк не активирует перчатку, лишь даёт понять, что вооружён и готов применить оружие.

Он стоит и смотрит, взгляд обжигает, как будто у него сверхъестественные способности и ожоги на коже реальны, но это не так. Джеймс прочитал про этого человека так много, что, кажется, знает его всю свою жизнь, и пусть Старк и гений, но всё же обычный человек. Но также он понимает, что плохо знает Тони Старка настоящего, только его выходные и парадные версии, и поэтому не может просчитать, как тот поступит и что готов сделать с убийцей своих родителей.

Старк молчит, и Джеймс понимает, что так и застыл с отведённой в сторону правой рукой. Он осторожно качает головой в ответ на незаданный вопрос и медленно опускает её вниз.

Старк наблюдает за этим движением и делает первый шаг вперёд, ещё один — и останавливается напротив, продолжая придерживать трансформацию перчатки на запястье.

— В этом нет необходимости, — спокойно говорит Барнс, медленно двигается вперёд и встаёт перед ним на оба колена.

— Руки, — говорит в ответ Старк, не сводя с него глаз. Он стоит слишком близко, и если бы Джеймс захотел, он бы за несколько секунд его обезвредил, не помогли бы даже технологии, но Джеймс лишь поднимает руки за голову и запрокидывает лицо, чтобы смотреть на него в ответ.

Поза, прямо скажем, провокационная. И Джеймс неожиданно думает, что Старк и правда красивый мужчина — живое лицо, тёмные глаза, красивые даже сейчас с горящей в них злостью, напряжением и болью, жёсткая яркая линия губ. Он невысокого роста, и это заметно, даже когда Джеймс перед ним на коленях, но от Старка идёт столько силы, столько энергии, что они могли бы ослеплять, если бы люди были способны видеть.

Удивительный человек.

Джеймсу нравится современный мир. Сейчас таким как он не надо скрываться из-за неоднозначной ориентации. Жаль только, что он успел покалечить столько жизней и судеб, пока это время пришло. Джеймс чуть ведёт головой, стараясь отвлечься от неуместных мыслей и поражаясь, что его так неожиданно накрыло, и чуть прикусывает губу, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

Видимо, Старк что-то видит в его лице, потому что поджимает губы, хмурится и отпускает запястье. Джеймс не видит, что у него на руке — перчатка или часы, он только надеется, что доверился этому человеку не зря.

— Почему? — голос Старка звучит глухо, а взгляд тяжёлый как могильная плита.

Как две могильных плиты. Они давят не на плечи, как люди обычно любят выражаться. Джеймс чувствует это давление одновременно холодом на сердце, грузом на плечах, болью в груди, резью в глазах, шумом в голове и виной на душе.

— Ты единственный, кому я могу доверять, — говорит Джеймс, смотря в глаза, и надеется, что Старк поймёт.

— Ты убил мою маму, я бы не стал на это рассчитывать.

— И ты знаешь, почему и кто я. Вот именно поэтому ты единственный, кто сможет не отдать меня им.

— Так это холодный расчёт, — скалится Старк, и Джеймс устало качает головой, понимая, что готов умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, если этот человек захочет его убить, но знает, что этого не будет. Иначе они не были бы здесь только вдвоём.

— Нет, это мой залог. Я доверяю себя тебе. — Старк кривится, услышав эти слова, и поэтому Джеймс быстро добавляет: — Я не должен к ним попасть. Только ты сможешь правильно распорядиться оружием, которым я являюсь.

Старк удивлён, это не особо заметно на его лице, но Джеймс знает, куда смотреть. И он до сих пор не понимает, почему газетчики остаются настолько слепыми во многих вопросах, касающихся Тони Старка, ведь читать его эмоции легко.

— Ты зря мне доверяешь, — говорит Старк, впервые отводя взгляд и разглядывая маленькую квартирку, скорее даже комнатку, совмещённую с кухней. Замечает небольшой беспорядок у плиты и снова смотрит на Джеймса. Его бровь чуть приподнимается в недоумении, как будто он только сейчас узнал, что Джеймсу Барнсу тоже нужно есть. — Я даже сам себе не совсем доверяю.

— Достаточно того, что я доверяю и приму любое твоё решение. — И чтобы между ними всё стало предельно ясно на данный момент, добавляет. — И добровольно сдамся только тебе.

Старк глубоко вздыхает, на мгновение прикрывает глаза и смотрит на Джеймса немного по-другому. Джеймс не может прочитать его взгляд.

— Полное доверие… — говорит Старк задумчиво. Молчит несколько тяжёлых минут, но Джеймс знает, что решение уже принято, иначе бы Старк не пришёл сюда один. Всё было бы проще: группа захвата, контрольный в голову. Старк достаёт из кармана беруши и протягивает Барнсу. — Я так не смогу, но попробую принять его от тебя.


End file.
